Automotive transmissions typically have a die-cast transmission case covering and at least partially containing the gearbox and the necessary solenoids, valves, and other components that form the transmission. The gearbox is continuously bathed in transmission oil for cooling of the moving gears. Accordingly, the transmission case partially forms a closed interior space for containing the oil. An oil pan is usually mounted to the transmission case for collecting the transmission oil and forms the remainder of the closed interior space. An oil pan is typically bounded by a flange matable with the transmission case. Walls extend downward from the flange and are joined by a floor. Thus, the volume of the oil pan is usually directly correlated with the perimeter of the flange.
The transmission case is typically cast with an opening to which an electrical connector is mounted. The electrical connector connects external wiring from electrical components located outside of the transmission case to other electrical components located inside of the case. For example, wiring from the engine control unit, engine sensors or other types of sensors or from a transmission control module, all of which are typically located outside of the transmission case, may be routed to electrical components, such as solenoids, located inside of the transmission case. The transmission case may also be cast with an opening for receiving an oil fill tube. Transmission oil may be added to the transmission via the oil fill tube. A dipstick is commonly movable within the oil fill tube for measuring the oil fill level in the transmission. Because the transmission case is a die-cast part, retooling of the case may be an expensive undertaking. Accordingly, the same transmission case design having a given electrical connector opening location and a given fill tube opening location is often used on differently configured vehicles. Access to the electrical connector and to the fill tube opening may be affected by the relative positioning of the driveshafts, exhaust system, steering column, and other vehicle components.